


Truth is Relative

by idrownedallmysims



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agent AU, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Organized Crime AU, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrownedallmysims/pseuds/idrownedallmysims
Summary: In order to catch the elite international criminal, Chat Blanc, Agent Marinette is sent on a mission to romance Adrien Agreste, whom intel has designated a low ranking member of the organization. Whatever his role, Adrien has secrets and it's Marinette's job to uncover them while hiding her own. But as she falls deeper into the underground world she starts to delve deeper into her relationship with her target.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Truth is Relative

The manilla folder was thin, unlike the files she’d been handed in the past. She kept her expression neutral as she glanced back up at her handler. 

“What’s this?” She asked, flipping it open. 

“A new assignment,” said Agent Bustier. “Damocles didn’t think you were ready. I recommended you.” 

“There’s not a lot to work with. It’ll be difficult to profile.” The file was just a collection of intel, gun shipments, disappearances, and a single alias- Chat Blanc. 

“You’re not just profiling this one. We need you to infiltrate the organization. The best lead we have is a name- Adrien Agreste. We know he has contacts in the organization and,” Bustier paused, “you’re his type.” The older agent dropped another folder onto her desk. This one was thicker and when she opened it she quickly noticed a profile on romantic relationships. 

“Wow. Tsurugi looks almost exactly like me. And all his relationships are similar?” She was answered with a short nod. “Are we sure Agreste is a high enough target?” 

Bustier nodded again. “There’s something there that doesn’t sit well. He covers his tracks too well to be low level. Whoever Chat Blanc is- Adrien knows.” She dropped her last file on the desk. “Your new identity.”

The file held a passport and other identifying information. “Marinette Cheng- we’re using my real first name?” 

“You’re not on record. There’s no way to mark that you’re a spy. And this is- a long term operation.” 

Marinette nodded. “When do I start?” 

“Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a feeler to see how interested you would be in an AU like this! Let me know if this is something you're interested in :D


End file.
